


Babysitting Bobby

by DamstielWifey



Category: Mentions of Winchester parents, Reader and Bobby, Sam Winchester and reader - Fandom, metions of Dean
Genre: #Anger, #Babysitter, #Babysitting, #Besties, #Child, #Frustration, #family, #friends, #slight deception (but barely), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamstielWifey/pseuds/DamstielWifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is babysitting while Bobby's parents are gone for two weeks. Reader has known Bobby since he was little. There is a mysterious knock at the door and everytime reader looks there is no one there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so people give me feed back please! I'm looking to write another chapter, but I havne't done it yet. I got home from babysitting myself and was going to go back to bed for a little nap but than I just started writing. Than it went from there lol!

“C'mon, it's long passed your bedtime!” (Name) says frustrated because Bobby will not go to bed. 

(Name) is 22 years old and is babysitting Bobby, who is 12 years old, while his parents are out of town for 2 week. (Name) has known Bobby since he was 4 years old. 

“Na na na na na” Bobby chants as he runs from (Name)'s grasp once again and dashes for the couch to make for higher ground.

“BOBBY!” (Name) says frustrated that this is taking so long and growls under her breath. “Bobby,” calmer, “stop fooling around. I'm serious.” 

“Hahahaha!” Bobby laughs with an evil grin. “You'll never catch me! No one ever catches Dashin' Bobby!”

“Oh yeah?!” (Name) asks with a grin and runs over, attacking Bobby with tickles. “Here comes the Tickle Monster!”

“Oh no! It's the Tickle Monster! I need to run for safety!” Bobby pretends to look terrified giggling from being tickled so much.

“The only safety is under your covers in your bed, Bobby! Run for cover before I tickle you to death” (Name) laughs a playful creepy laugh as Bobby dashes for his bedroom.

'High score for (Name)' she thinks triumphantly as she follows Bobby to his room, laughing whole heartedly. 

(Name) sees Bobby's bed shaking, she can tell Bobby hiding under his covers laughing, so she stalks over to the bed, over enthusiastically. (Name) takes her lung at the bump on Bobby's bed.

“Hey that's cheating!” says Bobby giggling, yawning. “You said this was the only safe place” 

“It is,” (Name) laughs and hugs Bobby's small, giggling body. “And now it's time to get all rested up so you can run from the Tickle Monster tomorrow after school.” she kisses Bobby's forehead as he slowly begins to fall asleep. 

“(Name) can you stay in my room till I fall asleep?” Bobby's voice turns to a gentle whisper, “There is a monster under my bed.” 

'Oh no,' (Name) thinks, 'I thought he got over this last Friday,' 

(Name) turns her attention back to little Bobby, “Alright, but wouldn't you want me to scare the monster away?” (Name) smiles at Bobby as he nods in agreement at her.

(Name) slowly crawls under the bed coming out the other side while Bobby is peering down the other side waiting for (Name) to come back out and tell him everything was okay now. (Name) smiles and playfully jumps on Bobby from behind, scaring him.

Bobby turns and faces (Name) with his green eyes the size of saucers. “AHHHHH” Bobby freaks out and almost falls off the bed, but (Name) grabs him and hug him. “(NAME)!” Bobby relaxes into (Name)'s chest and giggles beginning to fall asleep again.

“Don't worry, Bobby. There is nothing under your bed. I won't let anything hurt you, not while I'm around.” (Name) kisses Bobby's temple and holds him until he falls asleep, than (Name) quietly leaves the room, closing the door gently behind her.

“Why does it take over an hour to put him to bed? Haha,” (Name) whispers to herself and softly laughs.

Pulling out the homework from her bag sitting on the floor, (Name) starts reading from the current chapter she is on in Family Studies.

Over an hour and a half passed since Bobby has gone to sleep and (Name) is caught up in her book. 

Yawning, (Name) looks at the time, “I'll go check on Bobby, just make sure he hasn't wet the bed again.”

Just as (Name) is walking toward Bobby's room there is a knock on the door. “Who could that be at this hour? It's almost 11pm.”

(Name) walks cautiously towards the door and looks through the peep hole to see no one. “Odd, I was sure I heard a knock on the door.”

After double checking the locks (Name) continues to Bobby's room. Once there she watches his little body gently rise and fall in his sleep. Quietly creeping over to Bobby's bed, (Name) smells no urine around his bed. 'Praise God!' (Name) softly praises.

After gently kissing Bobby's temple, (Name) slowly tiptoes out of the room, quietly closes Bobby's door behind her.

(Name) starts to settle back into the couch. She picks her book back up only to hear a knock on the door again.

“What the...?” putting the book down (Name) grabs her phone, ready to dial “911” if she needs to. Cautiously walking to the door to look through the peephole again. “I'm getting sick of this,” Grabbing the pocket knife that sits in the secret pocket of her favourite jeans she looks through the peephole again than jumps as she hears her phone ring loudly. 

“OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!” 

Putting her hand over her racing heart (Name) looked at her phone.

“Sammi” flashes on her phone screen.

(Name) answers her phone whispering, “Hey Sammi! I told you I was babysitting tonight, what's up?”

Sammi is (Name)'s best friend, since Grade School, he lives by himself because his parents are gone and his older brother, Dean, vanished without a trace, so (Name) is all he has.

“I know, I'm sorry (Name), I was just thinking about you and thought I'd check on you.”

Awe, how sweet, she smiles at the phone.

“How's the “Dashing Bobby” tonight? Did it take an hour to put him to bed again?” Sammi laughs over the phone.

“You try putting him to bed....” (Name) sighs into the phone, “He's finally asleep though,” She laughs quietly.

“Nah, I think I'm good. How's your homework coming along?” Sammi asks (Name). 

“I've almost finished the chapter, Mom, thanks for asking,” (Name) giggles into the phone. “That's what I was doing before you called. Actually, I was checking the door, but before that I was reading the chapter.” 

“Sounds just like you” laughter through the phone, “always double checking the locks.” 

“You know how careful I am, Sammi, but no, actually. I was checking it because I heard a knock on the door, twice, but every time I checked there was no one there,” (Name) explained to Sammi. 

“Did you look outside?” Sammi asks curiously. 

“Why would I do that, what if there is a serial killer waiting for me just outside the door?” (Name) asks with no emotion. 

“You've been watching too many Criminal Minds lately” Sammi laughed, with an echo in the background. 

“Sammi, are you in a stair well?” 

Silence

“Sammi?” (Name) presses at Sammi through the phone. 

“Yeah, sorry (Name). I'm just waiting for something.” 

“But you don't live in an apartment,” confused she asks, “Where are you?” 

Silence

“Sammi?” 

“Gimmie a sec.” sounding nervous. 

Just then (Name) hears a knock on the door again, then Sammi hangs up. She looks toward the door then the phone with confusion, than receives a text from Sammi, “Just open the door already, please.” 

(Name) feeling even more confused is reluctant, but goes and opens the door. Looking up to see Sammi in front of her with a black eye and his hand on his stomach. 

“Oh my...!” 

Pulling Sammi in the apartment and locking the door behind her (Name) demands softly, “What the heck happened?” She knew Sammi always got bullied, but never understood why since he's 6 foot 4 inches. It was never this bad, though. 

“Umm.... well...” Just as Sammi starts to answer (Name) she runs to the bathroom for the first aid kit. 

Gently pulling his shirt off to look at him, Sammi tries to cover up his stomach. (Name) just gently removes his hand.

“Who did this?” (Name) asked Sammi. As he fights the tears in his eyes. 

“It's noth-ing...” he starts but (Name) cuts him off. 

“SAM-mi,” quieting down remembering Bobby is asleep a few rooms over, “Don't you dare lie to me.” (Name) starts to clean his wounds and he winces from the pain of the rubbing alcohol against his fresh skin wounds and from the sound of her voice. 

“But.... he said he'd kill me...” 

“WHE-n.... when has that stopped you from telling me before?” Trying to stay calm as the rage starts to develop within (Name), she gently says, “Tell me everything that happened, ” watching him closely, she squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

He begins to tell (Name) the story.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wants to come up with ideas for another chapter that I can add in or even a different story let me know!
> 
> I need feedback please! lol!


End file.
